A peaceful ending
by glistening moon
Summary: The war is over and Harry is sick of all his pain. He blames himself for their deaths and now he is ready to say goodbye to the world. He will find his peace. Warning: mentions abuse, suicide. Rating because i am paranoid. :D Read and Review... please...


The boy who lived, The chosen one, he was sick of those names.  
he just wanted to forget about the war, all the deaths that he caused.  
They all died for him, but he didn't want to be saved.

Harry Potter looked out at the view from the cliffs, _I could make it all end, _he thought_, the war is over, I am no longer needed…_

He looked down to the watery depths that awaited him if he jumped.  
He wanted it all to end. All the pain, the suffering and all the deaths.  
_But they will want to know why I jumped. I will write a letter_, he decided.

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and conjured up a quil and ink.

**Every one,  
I am sick of the war, it has ended, I am no longer needed.  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Teddy; I love you. You won't ever know how much you all mean to me. Teddy I apologize for never being the godfather I was meant to be, but your grandmother would be better at raising you than me.**

**Neville and Luna; I couldn't forget you. You are all the best friends. You both, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Teddy mean more to me than everything.**

**Ron; in my will your family will gain more money, you deserve it more than anyone else. Use some of your time to help George with the shop. Tell him I am sorry, it was my fault Fred is gone, he died for me.**

Harry felt himself starting to cry, and then he saw a couple of tears land on the letter. Some of the words were smudging but you could still read it.

**Remember what Dumbledore said about death being the next adventure, well, that's where I am going. Don't mourn over me, I don't deserve it.  
Can you do something for me now I think of it?**

**Can you tell the muggle police that the Dursley's need to have some lessons on child abuse and learn the boundaries. You probably realise that I was abused, but compared to Voldy (use the nickname if anyone is uncomfortable about his real name, or call him Tom Riddle), it was barely anything, well to a 4-13 year old it wasn't but it is now. They stopped when I blew up Aunt Marge, they realized that I was dangerous without my wand too.**

**Remember Peeve's song, it ended with "Voldy's gone Moldy." If you are upset, remember, you all helped take down the most evil wizard of all time.**

**It turns out I am running out of parchment. So I will end it now.**

**Love from,  
Harry James Potter, not the boy who lived, just the boy. Xox**

**P.S: Ginny; I never stopped loving you and I never will. The bad part about this decision is that I will never see you or any of your family or my closest friends again.  
**  
**  
**Harry finished the letter and quickly tied it to Heather (the owl he got after Hedwig died) on the outer of the letter he wrote Ron. Ron will get the letter and then tell Hermione and then Ginny. They will then try and stop him but it will be too late. They all knew that Harry had spent the majority of all the weeks since the war ended around the cliffs. The owl flew away and Harry knew he had to jump now or they will stop him.

He thought over all the times he had blamed himself for being abnormal at the Dursley's, everytime someone died for him and felt guilt for everytime someone would wake up the next day and realise the ones they loved were no longer with them, they died for him. But he kept telling himself they didn't want to die, and it was his fault. The guilt over took him. He took of his glasses, that way they would know this is where he jumped. He still had his wand in his pocket, that was okay.  
No one else should have it anyway.

He turned the trees and land was blurry with tears and his bad eye sight.  
"Harry! Harry!" he heard Ron, Hermione and Ginny yell. How Ron got hold of them all so fast he didn't know, but if anyone of them was smart they would use a spell which would save Harry's life and not allow his peace.

"I love you!" He called, just before he jumped.

While he was falling all he could heard was the waves crashing below, the wind souring past him and they distant cries of "NO!NO!"

Then Harry knew no more. The pain was big but short. He didn't die painfully, he died his own way, expecting peace.

___________________________________________________________________  
Ok, that was my first fanfic, was it good or bad. Review please.  
I had this in my head but I am not good at writing things out how I imagine them so this is my best. Sorry if there is bad grammar, spelling mistakes or if something doesn't makes sense. I did my best.


End file.
